Funny Scene from my book The Day Trip
by stephenc384
Summary: Hey all, here is a scene from my YA novel. It is called The Day Trip and is currently on sale for 99p / 1.28 from my publishers in the USA. Hope you like the pace and the bit of banter, S W Cheshire


Hey all, here is my favourite scene from my novel The Day Trip. It's actually my favourite, as you will read below, it had to be done that one small funny scene with Eric. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Still at 99p / $1.28 from my publishers. Add me if you wish, love talking to readers.

Bradley watched as the rest of the Armazoids charged for them. He turned away from them, hoping to run to a position that was more easily defended—they were way too open  
"Come on," he ordered. He crossed the road, looking both ways at the smashed up vehicles as they pile into one another, people still screaming for help. There was nothing he could do. As they reached the other sidewalk at a dead run, he saw Eric trip and fall. With the Armazoids charging closer, he swerved and pulled Eric roughly to his feet. "Come on!"  
Kevin, the fastest runner, had run ahead and was beckoning to them madly. Bradley pushed Eric in his direction, then turned to squeeze off his last two shells into the lead Armazoids. Their lifeless bodies fell, tripping their companions behind.  
"In here," Kevin yelled as he pushed a set of wooden doors open. Bradley followed Eric into the restaurant, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark room until he could see the small group of frightened people inside.  
"Hey, you boys okay?" The waiter asked. "What's it like out there?"  
Bradley didn't bother answering. He slammed the two doors shut and pulled two huge dining tables across to try and hold the door shut.  
"Will that hold?" The waiter asked.  
"Probably not," Bradley replied, catching his breath. "But there we are."  
There was a short pause as the boys panted after their sprint and the others watched them in scared silence. Then the banging started. The Armazoids had arrived.  
"Shit," Kevin gasped. "They are going to get in."  
"What do we do?" Max asked.  
The people in the restaurant gasped, some gasping, as the banging on the doors intensified.  
"What do we do?" a voice said from the panicked people.  
The Armazoids outside the entrance continued slamming into the wooden doors, determined to get in and slaughter everyone inside. Eric stepped forward.  
"Ive got it" He yelled  
Eric walked towards the door. The people in the restaurant looking at him.  
"Stay back I've got a chainsaw" He yelled "Ram, nam, nam, ram, nam, nam, nam, nam, ram, nam"  
Bradley looked at Eric as Kevin and Max did the same thing. Not saying a word. The Armazoids stopped slamming into the door. They kneeled down and peered through looking at Eric as he stood there still holding the pretend chainsaw.  
"Who is this joker" The Armazoid asked?  
Bradley looked at the people, just staring at Eric after what he just done.  
"He watches a lot of movies" He said in one at the onlookers.  
The Armazoids started attacking the door again.  
Bradley took deep breaths as bits of muck rained down each time the Armazoids banged on the door. He handed Kevin the handgun he had picked up off the dead security guard before.  
"What?" Kevin gasped.  
Bradley didn't't answer. He walked into the kitchen to look for the fire exit. "Come on," he yelled when he found it. "Go! Get these people out of here."  
"Wait. What about you?" Kevin asked.  
"Don't worry," Bradley said. "I'll catch up. Now come on, go."  
Kevin pushed the fire exit open and started ushering out the frightened people who had holed up in the old restaurant. Just as Kevin was shooing at the las tone, three Armazoids burst into the restaurant. They pushed the old tables that had been blocking the door out of the way.  
Bradley was ready for them. He clenched his knuckles. "Bring it on," he yelled.  
The three Armazoids charged towards Bradley. Bradley felt his heart pound as all the martial arts and fighting he had learned over the years were called into action. He took a deep breath and swung his leg round, slamming it into the lead Armazoid. The alien fell back into his companions, making them all fall in a painful heap.  
Bradley knew he had to get out of there. He sprinted for the exit and down the sidewalk, not knowing how far behind the Armazoids were. Not many people were around as he continued along the sidewalk, his heart pounding in his chest. He took a chance and ran down a small side alley, skidding to a stop when he reached its end: a brick wall.  
The Armazoids ran around the comer of the alley where they thought they had seen the human male. They looked around the alleyway, seeing nothing but cluttered garbage in the quiet shadows. The passageway ended in a brick wall.  
"He's gone," one Armazoid said to the others. He shrugged. "Never mind. There's plenty more out there." The Armazoids looked around for a few seconds more, then ran out of the alley in search of easier prey.  
Bradley heard their retreating footsteps but gave it a few minutes. Then he slowly lifted the cardboard box off of him. He felt his heart starting to slow down. He wiped tiny drops of sweat away from his face as he looked around the dark alley, trying to decide if he could scale the wall—he wanted to avoid the main streets. He took a running start and leaped up, scrabbling for the top of the wall until he miraculously found a good handhold. He pulled himself up and then launched himself over, landing gracefully in a roll that brought him up to a standing position. He couldn't hear any screaming and assumed this part of the city was mostly deserted at this point. Where would his group be? He felt his pulse slowing as he continued to wipe his forehead. "Jesus Christ," he mumbled.

. /Day-Trip-Stephen-W-Cheshire-ebook/dp/B01MR0HIUX/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1499451912&sr=8-1&keywords=the+day+trip+stephen+cheshire


End file.
